wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Regiment Promotion Ceremony
Members of The Regiment who are being promoted to the rank of an NCO (Non-Commissioned Officer) or officer will be asked to participate in a ceremony to recognize their contributions and renew their oath before the witnessing soldiers. The ceremony is performed by the Generals and is attended to by guildmembers, family, and close friends. Typically some sort of reception or celebration follows. This ceremony may be performed posthumously following a battlefield promotion despite the fact that the officer may have achieved his or her rank prior to the ceremony. Ceremony The Generals stand in the middle facing the audience with the General who is serving as Master of Ceremonies (MC) slightly ahead in the middle. The soon-to-be promoted officer is on his right. If there are multiple officers to be promoted, then the all stand on the right in order of rank and then time in The Regiment. Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, and honored guests. Welcome to The Regiment. Today, we honor (OLD TITLE) (NAME) on the occasion of his promotion to the rank of (NEW TITLE). Officiating today’s ceremony is (MC), General of The Regiment and (OTHER NOTABLE ITEMS AND HONORS). Before we begin today’s ceremony, we would like to recognize several distinguished attendees in the audience. We are pleased to extend a welcome to (DISTINGUISHED GUEST 1). We are also pleased to have with us today (DISTINGUISHED GUEST 2). We’d also like to recognize all other senior leaders and members of the community today, especially the men and women of The Regiment. Thank you all for sharing this special occasion with (OLD TITLE) (NAME). It is my pleasure to introduce General (SOMEONE). One of the Generals makes remarks. Afterwards, the MC continues the ceremony. Attention to orders: The Generals of The Regiment, acting upon the recommendation of their officers, have placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity, and abilities of (OLD TITLE (NAME). In view of these special qualities and his demonstrated potential to serve in a higher rank, (OLD TITLE) (NAME) is promoted to the permanent rank of (NEW TITLE), effective (CURRENT DATE) of (MONTH), (YEAR), by order of the Generals of The Regiment. The MC presents to the audience the new badge of office that will be worn by the promoted officer. The Regiment authorizes these badges to those who warrant them by virtue of their office. This badge signifies the rank of (NEW TTILE). The duties and responsibilities related to this rank include (BRIEF DESCRIPTION). (OLD TITLE) (NAME), will you please come forward to be pinned with your new rank. A General steps forward to take the badge from the MC and pin on the new rank. Both parties exchange salutes. (NEW TITLE) (NAME) will now renew his oath with General (SOMEONE). I, (state your full name), though of separate ancestry, do so join in brotherhood today. From this day onwards, I will combine my strength and purpose to perform my duty to The Regiment and protect the people of the land. Neither law, nor love, nor league of swords shall keep me from my duly appointed task. Let my brothers and sisters here today bear witness to my resolve. May the Light and man contemn whosoever fails this vow. After the oath is administered, the members of The Regiment in the audience respond to the oath saying, “So be it.” Ladies and gentlemen, it is my privilege to introduce (NEW TITLE) (NAME). The newly promoted officer is now free to make remarks. Thank you, (NEW TITLE) (NAME). Ladies and gentlemen, this concludes today’s ceremony. Please come forward to congratulate (NEW TITLE) (NAME) and then join us for a reception (SOMEWHERE). Category:The Regiment